Doctor N. Gin
'Doctor N. Gin '(spelt 'N-Gin' in the Radical Entertainment era) is an insane Cyborg lackey who stands in for giving assistance to Doctor Neo Cortex when he starts, replacing Doctor Nitrus Brio after the events of Crash Bandicoot as his right-hand man. As of Crash: Mind over Mutant, he has been replaced (without his knowledge) by the very person he succeeded. __TOC__ History Pre-series history N. Gin's Peter Lorre-esque accent and taste for polka music suggest that he is of European ancestry, though no other evidence of this exists in the games. According to him, N. Gin has or had a superficial brother named George (a reference to entertainer Liberace), and has ruined at least one prom. As a child, N. Gin was a classmate of Doctor Neo Cortex and Nitrus Brio in Madame Amberly's Academy of Evil. After working at a stapler factory for a time, N. Gin went on to become a world-renowned physicist in the defense industry. However, due to a budget cut, one of his missile projects ended up faulty and, as a result, went awry, lodging itself into N. Gin's head. With his intellect, N. Gin was able to stabilise the weapon and reconstruct it as a life support system at the cost of his sanity. Because the missile is still live, it activates whenever N. Gin is stressed or angry, leaving him with a large headache (a trait inspired by creator Jason Rubin's own chronic migraine headaches) This was probably at the time of Crash 1 as he does not appear untill Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. Shortly after the missile incident, N. Gin was taken in by Doctor Neo Cortex to replace the double-crossed Nitrus Brio. Naughty Dog era Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back "Like Dr. Cortex said, 'Give those 20 crystals you've collected to me!'" In Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, N. Gin studies a large Crystal found by Cortex after his defeat to Crash Bandicoot and discovers that 25 smaller Crystals are needed alongside this "Master Crystal" in order to power Cortex's new "Cortex Vortex" device. When Crash is ordered by Cortex to give the Crystals he has gathered to N. Gin, N. Gin attempts to take the Crystals by force, leading Crash to believe that N.Gin was one of N.Brio's minions. As a result, Crash sent N.Gin's mech into the vaccum of space using Wumpa Fruit. N.Gin also tries to stop Coco's holograms getting through but is unsucseesful. "Dr. Cortex will be very displeased with your resistance! Prepare to suffer his wrath!" Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped "Prepare to be pulverised Bandicoots!" In Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, N. Gin constructs a superior model suit of mobile armor that can transform into a space fighter and dock with a huge weapon platform. N. Gin uses this machine to confront Coco Bandicoot on the Moon, only to fail once again, falling out of his mech; he screams 'Aaargh! Not- again!' During his second form Pura comes into view in Coco Bandicoot's craft, seemingly adding another gun to it. Traveller's Tales era Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex In Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, N. Gin is an attendee of Uka Uka's bad guy convention, and is ultimately the one who reveals the secret of Crunch Bandicoot, Cortex's new superweapon. For the rest of the game, N. Gin serves as an obstacle in some of the levels.His name is incorrectly spelt N-gen in the instruction manual. Crash Twinsanity In Crash Twinsanity, N. Gin appears during the first boss battle, piloting Mecha-Bandicoot in an attempt to eliminate Crash. When all of its weapons are destroyed, Mecha-Bandicoot stomps a hole into the floor and falls into a cavern. N. Gin is later seen as the captain of his own battleship (meaning that he somehow escaped the fallen Mecha-Bandicoot). At the crow's nest, N. Gin tries to destroy Crash with a barrage of missiles, occasionally tossing a TNT Crate. This leads to the eventual collapse of the crow's nest, causing N. Gin to land on his head onto a pile of TNT Crates, creating a large explosion that sinks the battleship. N. Gin is last seen teamed up with N. Tropy and N. Brio, with all of them trying to steal the Evil Twins' riches. However, they are driven out by Spyro the Dragon, who burns them with flame from his mouth. Radical Entertainment era Crash of the Titans In Crash of the Titans, N. Gin opposes Cortex's replacement by praising Cortex's stationery. N. Gin is next seen in his weapons factory, which appears on the outside as a version of the Statue of Liberty modelled after N. Gin. This factory constantly bombards the surrounding area with all kinds of explosives in an attempt to hinder Crash. Inside the factory, N. Gin communicates to his workers through the factory intercom, making announcements, singing inspirational songs or alerting the workers of Crash's presence. In the factory's crown, N. Gin spends his days performing on his enormous pipe organ. When confronted by Crash and Aku Aku, N. Gin indirectly reveals to them that he has mixed feelings over Cortex's replacement to Nina. One side likes Cortex and the abuse he brings to him and wishes for his return, while another side approves of Nina's new way of doing things, believing that she is a more efficient leader than Cortex. Eventually, the two sides reach a compromise, and tell Crash of Uka Uka's whereabouts in the hope that he will also free Cortex, planning to shower them with doom later on. In the Gba version of the game N.Gin is the 3rd boss and can shoot fireballs from the missile on his head. Once defeated he apparently goes back to work at a stapler factory. Crash: Mind over Mutant In Crash: Mind over Mutant, N. Gin leads an attack on Crash Bandicoot when Coco and Crunch become addicted to Cortex's and N. Brio's personal digital assistant, fleeing to a small observatory on Wumpa Island afterwards. When Crash and Aku Aku catch up to him, N. Gin reveals that ever since Cortex escaped the Doominator, he has been secretly watching the Bandicoot family and collecting information on them, hoping to be rewarded with the ownership of Wumpa Island if Cortex is triumphant in his current plot. For some reason, he also expresses a desire to eat Coco, calling her "delicious". After Crash fends off N. Gin's army of Ratnicians, N. Gin is sternly told by Aku Aku to leave the island, to which he reluctantly complies. His voice can also be heard in the credits. N.gin leaves Wumpa Island, but he is shown in Crash Nirto Kart 2 Spin-offs Crash Team Racing N. Gin is a playable character in Crash Team Racing, driving a purple high-acceleration kart. His home track is N. Gin Labs. The epilogue states that N. Gin opened a custom auto parts store in Toledo, Ohio, only to have it close down after a massive recall due to the damage caused by his patented "Clear-the-Road" missile system. Crash Bash In Crash Bash, N. Gin appears as an obstacle in a "Ballistix" level, launching balls at random players. In one Mini-Game N.Gin launches Balls directly at the player. Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure In Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure, N. Gin battles Crash in the skies with a weapon platform similar to the one he piloted in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. He is later merged with Cortex, Tiny and Dingodile, and becomes Mega-Mix. After chasing Crash down a space station hall, Mega-Mix is left inside the space station, which explodes with the villains in it. Crash Nitro Kart N. Gin is a playable character in Crash Nitro Kart, driving for Cortex's team in a kart with high turning prowess. In one cutscene, N. Gin considers creating cybernetic sharks as new henchmen after racing Nash. Crash Tag Team Racing N. Gin is a playable character in Crash Tag Team Racing. In the game's story, N. Gin convinces Cortex to join in the search for Von Clutch's missing Power Gems, but then he can use Von Clutch's theme park as a new base of operations (although Cortex later claims the idea as his own). His clashed weapon is a rocket launcher. Crash Boom Bang! N. Gin has a cameo appearance in the "Silhouette Quiz" minigame in Crash Boom Bang!. Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 N. gin is a playable racer and has gone back to his classic look but is less detailed. He is unlocked when 37 mission points are Acquired. Characteristics Personality During his first appearances, N. Gin is portrayed in a similar light to that of Cortex's previous henchman Nitrus Brio: he is less impulsive than Cortex or Uka Uka and prefers to think over the situation rather than rushing to a solution, which usually leads to a loud rebuttal by his superiors whenever he questions their way of doing things, as shown in the opening cinematics of Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back and Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, the latter in which N. Gin actually contemplates the fact that Crash Bandicoot might simply be too powerful for him and the others to defeat. N. Gin's behavior becomes more deranged by Crash Nitro Kart and Crash Twinsanity, becoming prone to fits of giggling. In the games starting with Crash Tag Team Racing, N. Gin is depicted as a bipolar, sado-masochistic and extremely effeminate madman, prone to fits of yelling, sobbing, giggling as shown when he is ordered to deestroy crash and his friends and acting with feminine mannerisms and making doomsday weapons out of odd items such as fuzzy slippers. He is shown to have low self-esteem and crossdressing tendencies, at one point asking Crash to buy him a ballerina outfit but then he can feel more attractive. N. Gin briefly shows a misogynistic side when he informs Crash of his sister's whereabouts in Crash of the Titans, expressing disgust at the thought of girls and eventually is disgusted of Coco. This contradicts with a statement he makes over his factory's intercom, in which he expresses a desire for women. On a miscellaneous note, N. Gin enjoys muffins and cupcakes, but hates preppies, citing their music and wavy hair as reasons against them. While N. Gin is a masochist, he only enjoys pain if it is bound to logic, demonstrated by his reaction to Cortex spitting scalding hot tea all over his face despite having dumped his entire tea cup prior to that. He is shown to be schizophrenic due to his regular mood changment and crazy personality that he seems to don't care about it. Physical Appearance N. Gin is a stocky, red-haired (black in Crash Tag Team Racing and dark blue as of Crash of the Titans) cyborg with only half a face. He wears attire identical to that of Cortex, with the addition of numerous large bolts located all over his lab coat. Perhaps the most prominent distinguishing feature of N.Gin is the large missile protruding from the right side of his head. This being the result of a near fatal accident, he single handedly reconstructed it as a life-support system, turning nearly half his head into metal. The missile is still live, and was only thought to activated only when N. Gin was stressed or angry, but as revealed in Crash Tag Team Racing, he can activate the missile at will, usually to stabilise a vehicle. While the eye located on the non-mechanical side of his head is somewhat small, the eye on the other side of his face is large, circular, and with a small black pupil occupying it (although in Crash Nitro Kart, this eye is replaced by a black electronic eye with a red pupil). In terms of height, N. Gin is somewhat shorter than Cortex, but appears to be as tall as him in Crash Tag Team Racing. In the same game, N. Gin's skin takes on a greyish tone, as opposed to the peach/pink of earlier games (Cortex once described N. Gin as "having bad complexion"). An alternate costume in the game depicts N. Gin in a ballerina outfit, bought by Crash to increase his effeminacy and self-esteem. In Crash of the Titans, N. Gin's skin and hair color take on a bluish scheme, and the pupil on the robotic half of his face is larger. Besides these differences, N. Gin looks similar to what he did in past games. According to the Nintendo DS version of Crash of the Titans, N. Gin is 1.25 meters tall (4 feet, 1 inch) and weighs 63 kilograms (139 pounds). As a child in the Academy of Evil, N. Gin is shown to have a paper airplane stuck in his head, foreshadowing the missile lodged in his head later in his life. This is revealed in an unlockable piece of concept art in Crash Twinsanity. Portrayals N. Gin's voice in most of his appearances is styled after classic movie actor Peter Lorre, who was often regarded as the quintessential simpering, creepy henchman archetype. In the Naughty Dog games, Doctor N. Gin is voiced by Brendan O'Brien in the English versions and by Vincent De Bouard in the French versions. In the English version of Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, N. Gin is voiced by Corey Burton, who also voices Doctor Nefarious Tropy in the same game. In Crash Nitro Kart and Crash Twinsanity, he is voiced by Quinton Flynn in the English versions and by Bernard Bouillon in the French versions. In the games starting with Crash Tag Team Racing, he is voiced by Nolan North in the English versions and by Christophe Lemoine in the French versions. In the Japanese version of the series, he is voiced by Kazuhiro Nakata in his speaking appearances up to Crash Twinsanity and by Mitsuru Ogata (who also voiced Doctor Nitrus Brio and Rilla Roo in the series) in Crash Tag Team Racing. Trivia * For a time, N. Gin held the record for the most hit points in a boss battle for the boss fight against him in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped (5 and 7, equaling 12). This record would be broken by the Evil Twins in Crash Twinsanity (6, 3, and 4, equaling 13). * In the Nintendo DS version of Crash of the Titans, when N. Gin is defeated by Crash, the missile in his head explodes, sending him flying around in the style of a deflating balloon. * The name N. Gin is said to be a pun on the word "Engine." * For some reason, in Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure, N. Gin had Tiny's theme, Tiny had Dingodile's theme, and Dingodile had N. Gin's theme. The reason for this mix-up is not explained. * N. Gin is one of two characters who appeared at Crash's "birthday" who later appeared as a boss (the other being Dingodile). * From Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back up to Crash Twinsanity, the human side of N. Gin's head resembles British rock star David Bowie (mid-early in his carreer) and the Hamburglar, one of many mascots for the restaurant chain McDonald's. * The weapons factory from "Crash of the Titans", most likely has N. Gin's face above the entrance before the missile accident. * N. Gin may be Irish, due to red hair and green eyes. * In Crash of the Titans, N. Gin makes a reference to the cartoon show Invader Zim, stating over the intercom that Crash and Aku Aku are after his 'radioactive rubber pants'. * In Crash of the Titans the reason N. Gin's hair is black might be because Spyro burned him in the Evil Twins treasure room. * He also might love Coco since it is shown implied a lot of times but this is unlikely. * When fighting him in his 2nd mech in warped look at the bottom right of the screen and you will see a planet that looks like earth. * In a deleted scene in Twinsanity it is shown that he used to have a sea bride http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Yn0ED0akoU * N. Gin mentions over the intercom in Crash of the Titans that his family toast recipe is missing, and he seems to care about it more than Crash being loose in his factory deminstrated, after he's done talking about the toast recipe he says: "Oh yeah, and Crash Bandicoot is on the loose, yadah yadah yadah." * ''N. Gin is seen impersonating a Tusken Raider from Star Wars in Mind over mutant when he first appeared with a gang of Ratnicians '' * In Crash of the Titans, after N. Gin is defeated, he is seen arguing with himself with the camera angles changing every time his other half speaks, which is a parody of one of the three Lord of the rings movies. In those movies the creature Gollum argues with his alter-ego, which is exactly what N. Gin does in that cut scene. N. Gin even repeats one of the lines of that movie character,"Master is our friend".(refering to N.Cortex) Then the camera angle changes."You don't have any friends", responds his other half. * Over the intercom in Crash of the Titans he insults the musician Andrew Lloyd Webber who has composed music such as in the Phantom of the opera. N. Gin says "the worst thing that's happened to music is- Andrew Lloyd Webber!" * N. Gin's backstory is very likely a reference to Phineas P. Gage, who was involved in an accident that launched a metal tamping bar into his brain, damaging the prefrontal cortex and resulting in a much more sinister personality. * N. Gin constant mention of the word "Cheese" dosen't imply anything. He dosen't eat nor like Cheese. * He Is the only boss In the entire series to be fought by Coco. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Bosses Category:Crash Bandicoot 2 Bosses Category:Team Cortex Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Category:Crash of the Titans Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Crash Mind Over Mutant Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Crash Bash